Love Tickles
by Zanett
Summary: Spike has been out on a mission, and Buffy has been at home caring for his son. What happens when he returns?


" Love Tickles " -by: Zanet  
  
(I don't own any of the characters...they all belong to the creator of  
Buffy, Joss Whedon. I do own one however, Sebastian. But no more.)  
  
Buffy pulled into her driveway driving her red beetle. She turned around and seen her 2-year-old son, Sebastian, asleep in the backseat. She looked at him and smiled, then stepped out, and carefully picked him up, carried him to his room, and tucked him in. 'Night baby' she said as she kissed him on his forehead. Then she walked into the bathroom and took her earrings  
out, and layed them on the counter top. She slipped off her skirt and  
shirt, then stepped into the shower.  
  
Spike snuck back in through the window, then walked down the hall to Sebastian's room. He peeked inside, and smiled at the sight of a beautiful sleeping child. When he heard the shower turn off, he went back to Buffys room. As he laid on the bed, he could smell that sweet smell of her rubbing vanilla creme lotion on her smooth legs. He vamped because it was driving  
him crazy. He wanted her bad. He wanted to make love to her again.  
  
He watched as she slipped on her robe, and brushed her smooth, but wet long hair. He got up and stepped into the bathroom. She was so focused on other thoughts, that she didn't sense his presence. She couldn't see him there  
because he had no reflection in the mirror. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and smiled. 'How'd you get in here?' she asked. 'The window pet, you left it open again..' he grinned. She laughed a little to herself as he moved her hair aside, and kissed her neck. 'Remind me to close it next time..' she smiled. 'How do you do that so nice?' she asked him as she referred to him kissing her neck. ' I don't know. I guess its just that I do..something..like..this...' he said as he  
moved his hands down and untied her robe, then rubbed up and down her stomach area. 'Spike! Do you have to do that?..' she asked as she pulled away, and walked over to the bed, then pulled the covers back on the bed. 'Its what I do. isn't it?..' he grinned and looked at her as he followed her. She turned around, and looked at him. She then moved closer to him, and he pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her passionately on the lips. She leaned against the bed, and kissed him back. 'Maybe..' She smiled then took off her robe. She watched him as he slipped off his shirt and pants. He picked her up and laid her back on the bed. She looked him straight into  
his eyes as he stroked her hair, then connected with her. He pulled the  
covers over them as they made love.  
  
A few hours later he laid there awake, as he held Buffy in his arms. She turned over and looked at him. 'We've missed you...where all did you go?' she asked. 'Well...I had to take care of this nest of big baddies...what all did you two do?' 'Well...I took him to the park a few times, we watched  
a few movies on tv, and well he asked about you a few times...' she replied. 'I'm glad to be back here. I missed you both as well...' he kissed  
her forehead and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Within 30 minutes, she had fallen asleep in is arms. He laid there half  
asleep as he held her close. When suddenly, he heard a little voice say..'mommy?' he looked over and seen little Sebastian standing at the end of the bed. 'Buffy...hey..wake up luv, someone wants you..' 'w..what? oh..' she turned arond and looked at Sebastian. 'What is it baby?..' she asked him. 'I had a bad dream..can I seep with you?..' he frowned and said in his cute little voice. 'Sure...Spike..scoot over some..' he did so, and then Sebastian crawled up on the bed and layed beside Buffy. Spike reached over  
Buffy, and started tickling him. He giggles and squirmed. 'Ahh..daddy...stop!' Buffy smiled as she watched them mess around. 'Do it  
to mommy!..' she heard him yell, then she gave Spike this look and said...'You wouldn't dare...ahhh..' she began to laugh, and squirm around as he did so and tickled her. 'Hey! Spike! that tickles!...' she yelled. 'I  
know...thats the whole point pet..love tickles..' he grinned. 'I love  
you..' she said to him. " I love you too..' he replied. The Sebastian  
smiled and said...'I love you mommy. And daddy..'  
  
The End... 


End file.
